halolegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Halo Legends:Rules
= Introduction = Welcome to the Halo Legends Wiki! This is the place to publish your very own fiction or artwork on the Halo universe! These rules were influenced by the minds of Halo Fanon. Though these rules are similar in most cases, things here are run differently than that of our rivals. Like all organizations, there are a few rules. Our Rules Our rules were taken from the Halo Fanon Wiki [1], and edited to fit our own. Without Halo Fanon's rules, we would not have the wonderful rules we have now. *If there is a rule that is not listed but the Guardians feel needs to be, it will not be held against a user or users unless the rule is posted and it is broken a "first time". = Sockpuppeting = Sockpuppeting is the term used for a user who owns more than one account. The rule is that you can own only one account on this wiki an no more than that. The typical ban length for a user who sockpuppets is a 3 week starter ban. Second offenses will not be tolerated. You may make another account ONLY if you want a user name change. But to make it an exception, you must first inform a Guardian of the new name and you can no longer use the original. = Rules and Guidelines = The following are rules and guidelines of Halo Legends wikia. They should all be followed or a ban/warning will follow. Rules The following are highly enforced rules of Halo Legends, they must be followed. A ban or warning can result from breaking these rules. Rule 1 Have fun. The first rule is to have fun. Ban length for breakers of this rule: none. Rule 2 Remain courteous and civil. This is in accordance with standard society etiquette rules. Sub-rule 2.1 - No extensive use of epithets. Mild usage may be permitted, as the Halo games are rated "M" for mature, 17+, but users may request to not have profanity used around them. These requests will be honored by everyone and will be enforced by the Guardians if they are ignored. Sub-rule 2.2 - No arguments. Do not let things get out of control. Any problems should be reported as soon as possible to the Guardians. We can take more immediate and concise action. Sub-rule 2.3'n - No sexuality or lasciviousness allowed. Things acceptable for common usage in normal society are acceptable. For further information, ask the administrators. Ban length for breakers of this rule: 1-5 days depending on severity of offense. Rule 3 No editing other people's work without their explicit permission. But this does not give you the right to put "do not edit my fanon" on the page. If you do edit someone Else's article(s), and or Files without their explicit permission, it will be considered as an act of Vandalism. Furthermore, you cannot use other people's work without their permission. Ban length for breakers of this rule: none, a warning will follow. If it is ignored a 1 day ban will follow. Rule 4 Fanon should be Halo related. This wiki is for Halo fan fiction, after all. Just try to connect your articles with Halo in some way. Ban length for breakers of this rule: none, a warning will follow. If it is ignored, a 1 day ban will follow. Rule 5 No direct contradictions of definitively established canon (official facts in a fictional universe). For example: SPARTAN-117 was really a girl in disguise, or the Human-Covenant War was a huge fraud to make money for weapons manufacturers. Canonical violations will not be allowed, including god-modding (overpowering characters or technology). In the event that rule 5 is broken, articles are to be marked with the template. If no changes are made after at least a week (unless the Guardians are notified of extended absence), articles may be marked with the , in which it will have three days to be corrected or it will be deleted. Sub-rule 5.1 - Make sure that your articles are realistic. Since Halo is based in a science fiction universe, realism, such as obeying the laws of physics, gravity or just plain common sense is required. Sub-rule 5.2 - God Modding, the act of making a article, be it character, vehicle, ship or faction, powerful beyond common sense, logic or science, is not allowed. Ban length for breakers of this rule: none, only deletion of unrepaired article will follow. Rule 6 The decision of the Guardians is final, do not argue with their decisions after an event has unfolded. The Guardians will give several warnings before finally making their official mark. Although the Halo Legends Wikia is a fun place to be to send your fanon to each other, be aware that violations will result in a block from editing. These can range from a few minutes to never being allowed to edit again based on the offense. Ban length for breakers of this rule: 1 day. Rule 7 You are not to harrass, bully, or make fun of another user under any circumstance. If this is happening to you or you see it happening to someone else, please report it to the Guardians and we will handle it. DO NOT try to take power in your own hands. If you do, you are considered part of the bullying and you yourself will be given a ban. Ban length for breakers of this rule: 5-10 days depending on severity of offense. Guidelines Those are all the do or die rules. What follows are basic guidelines that are recommended to be followed. You can't be banned for them but they are still very discouraged. Guideline 1 Please use proper spelling and grammar. However, both the British and American spellings of words, like "armour" and "armor", are permitted. Guideline 2 "Halo Legends:" at the beginning of titles are reserved for special Wiki pages only, and not for normal fan fiction. "Halo Legends: Here" typically refers to an administrative project. However, using "Halo:" at the beginning of titles is perfectly fine (e.g. Halo: Here). = Bans = The following bans are classified by type of offense, severity of offense, and length of ban. Rule-Breaking Bans The following system is used for bans that break a specific rule. ---- The rule breaking bans are specified above. Default Bans The following system is used for bans that don't fit any of the specified categories. ---- The first time you commit an act worthy of a ban, you will receive a 1 day ban. If these acts continue the new ban will be double the previous ban. For example: First offense: 1 day ban. Second offense: 2 day ban. Third offense: 4 day ban. This will go on until the user reaches a 300 day ban. At this point the admins will stop the system and give the user a permanent ban. This system is instilled to discourage users from breaking rules in order to keep their "ban count" from getting high and causing a large ban. Unregistered Vandals will receive an infinite ban, without warning. Do not vandalize this wiki. Major Offense Bans These bans are given to users who commit major offenses. They range from months, to years, or infinite bans. They are reserved for outstanding acts agains policy such as: vandalism, spamming, or inserting nonesense/gibberish into articles. These are only a few of the possible outstanding acts against policy that exist. Category:Rules